


Wet

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: “Gonna take it all at once, baby.” The alpha said, voice still low in Keith’s ear. “Every. Inch.”





	Wet

Keith and Shiro always slept close together, spooning naked in their bed with Keith’s round omega ass pressed so firmly against Shiro’s pelvis. Shiro’s arms wrapped around Keith’s body so tightly, loving to feel his mate’s warmth on every inch of his bare skin. Keith always purred in his sleep; content with his alpha’s comforting and possessive hold. In the morning, Keith almost always woke Shiro up with a gentle grind of his ass on that fat, soft cock between Shiro’s thighs. It was always so hot and wet and perfect.

 

Shiro hummed and smiled as he felt it that morning, and he rolled his hips forward to meet Keith halfway. The omega pressed against his chest smelled sweet, like apples and cinnamon. Only, more intense. Shiro felt the base of cock pulsing, felt the slick from Keith’s asshole drenching his hard cock, and Shiro couldn’t help the growl as he rutted between his omega’s cheeks.

 

“Your heat, babe…” Shiro whispered, lips pressed to Keith’s ear. “Love waking up to you in heat.” He felt the head of his cock catch that loosening hole as he rubbed hard and fast, a moan already slipping from his lips.

 

“Fuck me,” Keith whined, voice soft and tired still. “Knot me, Shiro.”

 

Wrapping one arm tightly around Keith’s waist, and using his robotic arm to hold up Keith’s right leg, Shiro growled something primal as his cock head caught the rim of Keith’s ass again and pushed inside. “Gonna take it all at once, baby.” The alpha said, voice still low in Keith’s ear. “Every. Inch.” Shiro punctuated each word with a hard, slow thrust; balls smacking against flesh before he held himself in as deep as he could go.

 

“Never get over how big you are, Shiro.” Keith grinned widely, letting a moan rip from his throat as his alpha fucked into him again, hard and fast, before stilling. “Gonna give me a big knot, Shiro? Alpha gonna fuck me and knock me up?”

 

“Keith,” Shiro’s teeth dragged against his mate’s ear lobe, before moving down a bit further to bite at his neck. “Don’t tempt me. I wanna put a litter inside of you so badly.” His moan was broken and needy as he finally allowed his hips to pull back and fuck, hard and fast and without stopping. “You’d be so pretty, pregnant with my pups.”

 

“That’s all I want, alpha.” Keith reached down to play with his own dick, stroking it fast before grabbing and squeezing his balls. “Love you, I love you so much. Ah-” He arched his back at the feeling of teeth sinking into the mark on his neck, breaking open flesh for possibly the hundredth time. Keith’s jaw went slack as Shiro bit down and rammed his cock right into his prostate, urging his orgasm just that bit closer.

 

“Gonna knot.” Shiro pulled away long enough to moan, high and whiny and unlike Shiro. “Love you so much, gonna knot you, Keith…!” He moved his robotic hand from Keith’s leg, down to his omega’s pretty cock. Slapping Keith’s hand away from it, he stroked Keith in time with his own thrusts, moaning loudly into the mark he’d left on Keith neck.

 

The omega threw back his hand to grab Shiro’s hair, balling white strands into his fist and letting his orgasm rip moan after moan from his body. Keith couldn’t decide if he wanted to fuck back on the dick deep inside his wet asshole, or up into the hand stroking him so perfectly. Before he had the chance to make up his mind, however, Shiro rolled Keith onto his stomach and beat his cock hard into him, moaning as heavy balls slapped against his and forcing strings of cum out of his little omega cock.

 

Rough hands held Keith down flat onto the bed, making him ride his orgasm out in a moaning, sobbing mess below him as Shiro furiously pistoned into his omega. “Good boy, you did so well for me.” He cooed, pressing the swell of his knot against the rim of Keith’s asshole for a moment, before pulling out all the way and slamming inside. “My perfect boy.” Shiro laughed as Keith shook under him, still feeling the after effects of his orgasm. “You always take it so well from me, baby. I’ll give you everything you want, Keith.”

 

“Please,” Keith cried, feeling the huge knot pushing inside. “I want all of it, all your cum, I want you to fill me up until no more can fit, I-” He choked when it finally popped inside, that monster knot like a floodgate opening and pouring all of Shiro’s hot cum inside. “Fuck, fuck…!”

 

“So good, baby.” Shiro rolled his hips the best he could while his knot locked him in place. “I love you more than anything, baby.” He pressed his chest into Keith’s small back, kissing midnight hair and moaning as his knot kept releasing more and more of his cum inside. “Gonna take such good care of you, help you ride this heat out, make sure you’re treated real good, Keith.”

 

“You always do.” Keith purred. “I better be knocked up by the end of this.”

 

“Don’t worry, love.” Shiro wrapped his strong arms around Keith’s waist, hips still rolling as his knot worked itself empty. “I’ll make sure you are, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> be sure to follow me on twitter!  
> Twitter: @bttomkeith
> 
> AND PLEASE! Check out my pinned tweet for my other social media!


End file.
